


Bring Back What Once Was Mine

by TimeToTravel



Category: The Last Hours Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Dad! Will is the Best, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Jesse Blackthorn comes back, Lucie is Awesome, Necromancy, implied Herongraystairs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:28:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24042889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimeToTravel/pseuds/TimeToTravel
Summary: Lucie had lost her dear friend. After many months spent conversing with the ghost of Jesse Blackthorn, he left. He-He ghost died. At least that's what Lucie concludes. She had lost her close friend.  No matter how many spirits she communicated with, no matter where she looked, he wasn't there. Jesse was gone.(I swear this is fluff with a side of angst)((Title stolen from the 2010 movie, Tangled))
Relationships: Jesse Blackthorn/Lucie Herondale, Tessa Gray/Will Herondale
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	Bring Back What Once Was Mine

Lucie Herondale had imagined all the possible ways things could have gone, but she hadn’t expected this. He was gone. He was gone forever. There was nothing left of him, not even the spiritual presence Lucie had grown accustomed to having near. This was unlike anything she had experienced before, not even when he gave his last breath. Jesse Blackthorn was gone. 

The third day was the worst. Most would assume the worst to be the first, but Lucie had remained in denial, thinking Jesse’s lack of appearance was due to a personal issue. She had remained calm, though as the hours got lighter in the sky of the morning sun, her excuses became strained, harder to believe. Regardless, Lucie pressed on, holding out hope that the situation was a misunderstanding, a large misunderstanding and the ghost companion of hers would come back. As mentioned previously, the third day was the worst. Lucie had grown restless, a thought sinking in her head. 

She could call out to him, make him come back to her. Afterall, Lucie did have the power to control the dead, she might as well put it to use. 

Lucie yelled at Jesse to come back until her voice went hoarse and her throat grew dry. He couldn’t be gone. Lucie refused to believe he was gone. She was determined to find him, tears streaming down, Lucie too busy to bother noticing or even caring. She summoned all her strength, commanding spirits towards her. 

A million thoughts raced through her mind. She had promised to find Jesse and bring him back, and Herondales never went back on their promises. 

“WHERE IS HE? WHERE IS JESSE BLACKTHORN?” 

The ghosts exchanged looks, confusion evident upon their faces. 

A second passes. 

Two. 

The silence could be cut by a knife. Time seemed to stand still, a lone figure among millions of dead, yet seemingly commanding them with such ferocity that they couldn’t help but obey. Eventually, a young lady in a long, plain gown with an empire waist spoke, quite hesitantly, Lucie might add, as though she feared what would happen to her when she did speak. 

The woman glanced around, finally ending with, “He disappeared a few nights previous, we ourselves aren’t sure of what occured. Jesse was a kind soul, I pity what might have happened.” 

The fire in Lucie’s eyes dimmed. The lady had said what Lucie had feared. Jesse had truly left, not only from her, but from the physical world as well. Her chest ached from guilt. Lucie had promised to bring him back, she had promised. She had failed. 

Lucie absentmindedly let her grip on the spirits fall, sinking to the floor. She had lost her dear friend, a close companion to her for the past 4 months. Lucie couldn’t fathom the loss. He was truly gone forever and she would never see him again. 

~*^*~

A week passes before anyone takes action, Will being the one to give in. 

“I’m worried for her, Tess. Lucie has been acting like this for a fortnight!” Will exclaimed, concerned for the wellbeing of his daughter. Tessa and Will Herondale paced the floors of the library, one filled with a history of special moments immortalized in them. 

Tessa looked up from the floor, locking grey eyes to ones of violet and blue. “I know, Will. I’m worried for her though, maybe it’s a passing phase.”

“It can’t be, she’s acting similar to myself at that age. I’ll speak to her now.”

~*^*~

“Lulu?” Will called out, knocking once on the wooden door. “May I come in? I need to speak with you.” 

“Sure.” 

Will opens the door to find his daughter, furiously writing on the wood desk beside the bed, ink staining her palms and the tips of her fingers from a lack of care. There was a fire behind her eyes, an inexhaustible flame that stemmed from a hopeless rage. Will recognized the fire, he himself had it in the days following Jem’s death. 

Lucie had lost someone, someone she had cared about. 

Will approached the desk where his daughter resided, placing a hand gently on her shoulder. “I don’t know who you’ve lost, but I can tell it has affected you greatly.” 

Lucie froze, hesitantly turning around to face her father. She gazed in horror, unsure of what to say. She couldn’t exactly tell her father she had been confiding in a ghost, nevermind one of Jesse Blackthorn,  _ nevermind _ one that was turned into a ghost due to very dangerous, very illegal means. Lucie attempted to say something, anything, but nothing came out excluding a few stammered syllables one would assume were meant to begin a sentence. At last, Will interrupted, placing a hand on the top of her head, pulling her into a hug. 

“I’m not going to ask you who, you can tell me in your own time, annwyl. I won’t tell you everything will be okay, or even that you will be alright, but I will tell you this,” Will pulled back looking at his daughters face. She had grown so fast, Will could still remember when she was his little girl, high spirited and adventurous. Oh, how she had grown. 

“We are here for you if you need us.” 

~*^*~

A subsequent week passed before Will announced there was to be a ball held in honor of James and Cordelia’s union that evening. The preparations had already been made, the ball having been planned a month prior to the events currently taking place. The pair had been married for a fortnight, having adjusted quite gracefully into the married life, although Lucie knew better. From a combination of knowing the truth of the sham marriage and a few hours spent hiding in the bushes by their home, she knew they were having trouble adjusting, James  _ still _ pining after Grace and Cordelia not admitting her _ blatantly obvious  _ feelings for him. 

Nevertheless, Lucie was still upset, though her exterior persona would not give that impression. The ball itself was lavish, dripping with gold curtains and crystal chandeliers, though Lucie could not help but recall the previous two balls she’d been to. The first time she’d met Jesse, truly met him was on these floors. Lucie gazed at her feet, head bowed low. Her friend was gone and there was nothing to be done of it. 

A few moments past before murmurs rise within the crowds. The Blackthorns had arrived. Lucie looked up to glance at the arriving guests only to catch the gaze of a familiar person standing alongside Grace, all dark hair and Lightwood green eyes. A living, breathing person of flesh and bone. A person who was meant to be dead. A person whom Lucie had been searching for without end for the last month, contacting every spirit, making every deal. Who she wrote stories about so he wouldn’t be forgotten. 

Jesse Blackthorn. 

Her heart skips a beat. (Maybe not the best thing health wise, but regardless)

Time seemed to move sluggishly. Stupid time! Lucie had done enough waiting and searching. She lifted her skirt barely off the ground, just enough to not trip over herself as she ran towards him. Jesse pulled her in, catching Lucie in an embrace. 

“How are you alive?” Lucie gushed before punching him lightly on the shoulder. “And  _ why  _ didn’t you tell me you were back. You know, most people die once and never come back, but no, not Jesse Blackthorn that’s for certain. I thought you had died as a ghost! That you had died  _ twice _ ! I had thought I had gone mad!” 

Jesse glanced around the ballroom, filled to the brim with confused, shocked, and astounded shadowhunters. “I will explain everything as soon as I can, but right now, I believe we have a bigger issue to attend to,” he nodded at the stunned nephilim. 

Needless to say, that evening was quite an eventful one for the nephilim. For most, it was due to seeing a literal dead person, to the Herondales it was seeing their daughter embrace said dead person, but for Lucie, it was the day she got her friend back. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!! A special @acourtofstarsandroses on Tumblr for giving me this idea. You're amazing!


End file.
